Radiante
by Dreamtares
Summary: Es día de los enamorados y Neville no puede pedir más que estar con Luna.


_El día de San Valentín apesta, estoy solo, mientras todos pasean y ríen._

_Decidí sentarme en la orilla del lago mientras pensaba en ella_

_La observaba siempre, todos los días…Y no es que fuera un acosador no, por supuesto que no, era más bien un pasatiempo._

_Ella era hermosa, era como presenciar un amanecer, un milagro._

_Sus tiernos rizos caían suavemente sobre su espalda, haciéndola ver como una diosa que ha bajado para observar a los simples mortales como el, para regalarles su presencia._

_Sus ojos… ¡Por Merlín, esos ojos! Esos ojos que irradian pureza e inocencia a cada mirada, que despiertan en mí las más puras sensaciones y los pensamientos más sinceros._

_Para ser honestos, Solo me mira como a un amigo, pero no pierdo nada con amarla, pues aunque no me quiera como yo a ella, tengo el placer de que me hable, de que me mire._

_La diviso en la distancia, caminando sola como siempre. Sus compañeros de casa la creen rara, pero para mí, esa rareza es la que la convierte en la flor más hermosa nunca antes vista._

_El sol le da de lleno en la cara, sonrojando su blanca piel, haciéndola ver aún más adorable. Veo con curiosidad como se quita los zapatos y los deja a un lado del lago… ¡Y luego se queja de que le roban las cosas! Pero bueno, ese es otro asunto._

_Empieza a caminar por los alrededores, su andar parece un gracioso baile. Sus pies rozan apenas la hierba húmeda por el rocío de la mañana, haciendo que sus medias queden todas salpicadas, pero sé que a ella no le importa, pues me ha enseñado que lo que importa es el momento, no como ni porqué._

_Se acerca… ¿Qué hago? Actúa normal… ¿Cómo?_

_-¡Hola Nev!- me saluda alegremente mientras sonríe mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos y parejos._

_-Luna- correspondo la sonrisa, pero más tímidamente.- ¿Te sientas?_

_-Sí, gracias Nev…dime, ¿Qué haces tan solo el día de los enamorados?-_

_-No lo sé, todos salieron así que yo me quise quedar…iban en parejas, ya sabes- Hacia mal tercio a donde fuera… ¡Incluso siento que hago un mal dúo cuando platico con ella!_

_Había un montón de flores cerca de donde estábamos, así que torpemente, me pare y camine hacia unas rosas blancas, corté una y se la di._

_-Feliz día del amor y la amistad- Dije al tiempo que le ofrecía la delicada flor._

_En el momento en el que nuestras manos se toparon, sentí como si alguien diera miles de descargas eléctricas en mi ser._

_Volví a sentarme a su lado y la mire._

_Se había quitado la varita de la oreja y ahora luchaba para acomodarse la flor, parecía muy difícil así que la ayude a ponérsela._

_-Déjame ayudarte- dije al tiempo que tocaba su cabello, el que solo imaginada poder tocar en sueños, pensé que tal vez me vería muy obvio, así que opte por acomodar la flor como había dicho en un principio._

_Acabada mi tarea, me alejé de ella para volver a sentarme._

_-Neville…-dijo mientras se sonrojaba, supuse que el sol si estaba muy fuerte después de todo._

_-¿Qué pasa Luna?-pregunte mientras me preocupaba, ya que parecía habérsele ido el aire._

_-Somos amigos ¿verdad?- Su pregunta me desconcertó… ¡Claro que lo éramos!_

_-Claro que sí, y tú lo sabes… ¿Qué pasa?-dije sin poder evitar mirar sus labios…tan rosados y con una apariencia tan suave…_

_-Así que… ¿Qué opinas?- dijo apresuradamente._

_-¿Mande?- ¿Había dicho algo?_

_-Te decía que si íbamos a Hogsmeade para ver el atardecer desde la entrada de la casa de los gritos, ¿Vamos?_

_Durante el camino no pasó nada interesante…a excepción de un globo que hice aparecer gracias a Hermione… ¡bendita Hermione!_

_Ahí íbamos, Luna con un globo gigante y yo con las manos en los bolsillos, pregunte cuanto faltaba para llegar cuando vi a lo lejos la "tétrica" casa._

_-Luna, ¿Te parece si nos sentamos en aquel árbol?-Señale el árbol que mas sombra daba y caminamos hacia allá._

_Esperamos unos minutos para el atardecer, y cuando por fin el sol se escondía, me gire para ver su rostro una última vez._

_Ella también se volvió y pude ver su rostro con total claridad._

_Porque el día de los enamorados no era tan malo de después de todo…_

_Porque Luna Lovegood, es radiante._


End file.
